DL - An Trip With Penny and Sherman
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: In 2015, Sherman and Penny is befriended by Dylan Lancer and his sister and mate as they all explore time together across the entire universe. When Dylan's old rivals Markus DcPepper and Cadbury Caramys turn up out of the blue and end up in the same road as the Timely Five, things get more complicated! OCs are acceptable


**Dylan Lancer, Sherman Peabody, Lenny Crow, Janet Lancer and Penny Peterson Starring In**

**An Trip With Penny and Sherman **

* * *

><p>K<p>

Adventure/Friendship

Wreck-It Ralph - Mr. Peabody & Sherman

_Summary__: In 2015, Sherman and Penny is befriended by Dylan Lancer and his sister and mate as they all explore time together across the entire __**universe**__. When Dylan's old rivals Markus DcPepper and Cadbury Caramys turn up out of the blue and end up in the same road as the Timely Five, things get more complicated!_

_Contains__: Adventure, humor, slight horror (you'll get why), bullying scenes, time travel, mild kid action and Dylan's wild actions. _

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Hi! I'm Sherman Peabody, I'm Mr. Peabody's son. He's really famous and made a time machine called the WAY-<em>

_**Yeah, yeah, we get it! Y'Ello, everybody, my name's Dylan Lancer and you see, my story's still being written. In a different way as we speak, do'ya know what I mean?**_

_Dylan...I was talking._

_***sarcastic* Oh, I didn't know. Anyway, we now get to the main story!...It's us, Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Dylan Lancer! Penny will a main character this time! So, will my sister and my best mate.**_

_Sounds good._

_**Now, let's get Peabody in the dinner of adventure! **_

_*laughs hysterically* HAHAHAHAHAHA...I don't get it._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

* * *

><p><span>Mr. Peabody's House<span>

* * *

><p>*Cue the song - Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz - Thrift Shop (Instrumental)*<p>

* * *

><p><em>KN-KN-KN-KNOCK! KN-KN-KN-KNOCK! KN-KN-KN-KNOCK! <em>

"I got it, dad!" said Sherman Peabody, who had red, long straight hair, amber eyes, normal skin, he had replaced his black shorts and white shoes with blue trousers and red trainers. He was 13 years old, a energetic, funny and cheery personality and scooters called the SPID (Super Power Impossible Dasher).

He opened the door quickly revealing a boy who looked just a year older than Sherman, he had brown rock hair with a bang at the right that reaches to half his face, tanned skin, hazel eyes, dark green and black striped shirt, orange, fabric jacket, yellow trainers and purple jeans. He was 13 3/4 years old, British with a American accent (due to him being born in New York City), a cocky but loyal personality and an super-speed skateboard called the FEWW (Fizzy Extraordinary Wheels Wave).

His name was Dylan Lancer, Sherman's best friend after his previous mates, Carl and Mason moved to Eagle Primary School, the called-to-be coolest primary.

"Hey, Sherman." said Dylan.

"Hi, Dylan." Sherman replied.

"How's Mr. Peabody? Still using that..." the brown-haired British asked before looking around quickly and whispered to Sherman, "_WAYBAC_?" "Yeah, and Penny's been joining us too!" Sherman said excitedly as Dylan was sipping a Rubicon. "Yeah...can I ask you a favor?" the American-accent boy pondered as he was looking around. Sherman was aware of this and nodded, "Sure, what's it about?" he asked. Dylan began pacing around the porch nervously.

He finally answered, "Can my sister, best mate and I come to the next WAYBAC trip?" he asked with question in his tone. Sherman was scratching his hair, "If I only I could guess what my dad would say."

"Well, I'll just go, now...I was suppose to babysit Jacob's terrorizing baby brother." Dylan shuttered, both anxious and in fear, remembering the last time he baby-sat Jacob's younger sibling, Jonah Fantastine.

* * *

><p><span><em>Last Time<em>

_IT WAS REALLY BAD_

* * *

><p><em>Jonah let out a loud war cry and tackled Dylan and Lenny with both her arms down the stairs. The two babysitters yelled out in pain in each step they were crashing down, mostly Dylan. <em>

_The kid then rushed into his room and a few seconds later, he suddenly burst back out with a gold __**Ducati 484 **__and an __**Iron-Sharp Axe **__followed by a evil, loud and maniacal laugh. He raced down to the stairs, expect he was actually sliding down the staircase's leg. _

_Letting free high-pitch screams of fright and shock, Dylan and Lenny got up from the ground and bolted to the door. Jonah, when brothers are alike, he threw the axe at them._

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback Over<em>

_Cue back to Present_

* * *

><p>Dylan's face was now twisted with pain, angry, fear and shutter as he was slightly shaking, "It took 4 months for me to mourn for that Rubicon drink he decapitated!" he choked out, "I was <strong>so <strong>lost."

"At least we know Jonah's worse than Jacob." Sherman muttered.

* * *

><p><span>12 Minutes Later<span>

Penny's House

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to babysit Jonah too?!" Penny Peterson and Janet Lancer questioned loudly. Penny had blonde hair with a curl on her right side, normal skin and ocean blue eyes, a black hairband on her head, pink t-shirt, white skirt with black lines on the bottom and purple shoes. She was 14 years old, slightly sophisticated and mature and clever personality.<p>

Janet had brown, curly hair with a ponytail curled to her right side of her shoulder, light blue, fluffy feather vest, light pink skirt, red leather boots, hazel eyes, slight tanned skin. She's 11 years old, cheery, excited and super happy personality and an turbo scooter called the SCUTE (Speed Claw Ultra Travel Accelerator).

"Cos Jacob likes to bring any person he hates to everyone's suffering chance, so we're all doomed to see that creep again." Dylan explained with a quake-ish voice.

"And he's in my year!" Janet added before shuttering, "Do you know what he did last term?!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Another Flashback<em>

_THIS HAPPENED AS WELL_

* * *

><p><em>Jonah revved his kart, the Fanta Fizz-Crash, and headed for Janet. She screamed and ran for her life away from school (It was home time) and was ran towards the bus-stop. But Jonah drove near the bus-stop, forcing the baby girl Lancer to run to the lake. <em>

_The baby boy Fantastine parked near to the kart and jumps off, holding a chainsaw. Janet was stood scared and pale as he was walking closer. And suddenly Mr. Brother of Jacob stopped with a smirk._

_He then let out a yell, "__**BOO**__!" and the young girl squealed in shock and surprise and fell down the lake. _

_After That_

_SCARY OR PRANK-ISH?_

* * *

><p>"I couldn't stop peeing on my pants before and after I fell down that lake!" squeaked out Janet, her heart twitching and beating 0 <strong>1<strong>**/****2 **each time and fast as she was breathing heavily loud and rapid.

_KNO-KNO-__**KNOCK**__!_

Opening the door was Jacob Fantastine, who had blonde, spiky hair, normal skin, milky blue eyes, yellow shirt, grey jacket with black streaks at the bottom, gold jeans with orange streaks down the sides, black shoes. He's 14 years old, spiteful, heartless and cruel personality.

His parents, Ronald and Rachel, was the cause of Jacob as a spitting image but they were in black suits with yellow lines and a few different characteristics.

And there was little, demonic Jonah Fantastine, who had blonde, rock hair with a long, curly bang by his left side, dark cold blue eyes, normal skin, gold t-shirt, black jeans, orange shoes and pure silver chain around his neck.

He's 11 years old, cruel, evil and mischievous personality and has a motorbike called the BLOD (Bloody Lust Orange Demolisher).

Janet gasped in fright as Jonah smirked back so evilly, "Oh, someone help me!" Ronald Fantastine, being the extremely strict father, ordered to Janet and the rest, "If you kids mess with our Jonah, you're dead!" he hissed.

Dylan glared at him, "Well...!" he exclaimed with slight anger. And suddenly Penny screamed; Jonah was hugging her. "I love you guys **so much**!" Jonah said happily..."Too happy..." Sherman muttered.

"Well, have fun, Jonah!" Rachel shouted out as she and Ronald was walking out of the house, leaving Jacob to coldly smirk at Dylan, "I'll see you in your funerals." and with that, he left with his parents.

Jonah, noticing his parents and brother has gone, suddenly had a mad angry face and bit hard into Penny's shoulder worse than vampire fangs, causing Penny to shriek in agony and let go of him.

"Alright, maggots...Mr. and Mrs. Bored Parents are gone, and my more lame brother, so you all better stay good." Jonah ordered very strict and stern.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Lenny was walking down the staircase, sipping on a milk chocolate drink, "Hey, who are you talking t-" he suddenly saw Jonah and he started to scream.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIARGH**__! __**AAAAAAARGH**__!_" Lenny practically screamed higher than a little girl and in bloody murder before running back upstairs and running up the attic, locking himself in and sobbing hysterically in pale, huge fear.

All Jonah said was, "I only just got in."

* * *

><p><strong>And so far, we met Sherman, Dylan and Penny, along with Janet, Jonah and a short appearance of Lenny and Jonah's family (including Jacob). <strong>

**And what we learned is, Dylan and his friend and sister will join the next WAYBAC trip, Jonah is basically a devil and a second babysitting of death! **

**Plz review and OCs **_**ARE **_**acceptable! **


End file.
